charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2
Valhalley Of The Dolls Part 2 is the 113th episode of Charmed. Co-Starring :Aria Wallace - Crying little girl :Melissa George - Freya, Queen of the Valkyries :Stephen Snedden - Hangin' Chad :Colleen Porch - Kara :Ivana Milicevic - Mist :Smash Mouth - Themselves :Tracey Aileen Leigh - Leysa :Dan Femieux - Soldier :Lee Coleman - Braveheart Warrior :Teddy Chen Culver - Asian Purp :Nicole Bassanda - Valkyrie Trainer Episode Guide Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Darryl portal back to San Francisco. Darryl steps back into his body and is the first to see the warriors that follow them. Paige, Phoebe and Leo orb back to the manor and Leo slugs Chris. The sisters convince him to back off. Leo says that Chris was the last to see him before he wound up in Valhalla. The other Valkyries realize that Piper is a witch, but other witches have become Valkyries. Piper has decided to join the Valkyries. The warriors kill and loot across San Francisco. Darryl shows up injured at the manor and tells the witches. Word gets back to Valhalla. Piper agrees to go with the Valkyries to help them find the warriors. Leo and Chris orb to Valhalla. Leo finds out where the Valkyries have gone and that Piper is with them. After asking the warriors to leave, Leo corrals Chris into the bamboo cage. After attacking Chris and forcing him to tell him why he betrayed Leo, they orb back. In San Francisco, the Valkyries portal to where the warriors had turned off their locators. Piper offers to scry for the warriors. A motorcycle gang sets upon them and soon the bikers wish they hadn't. The Valkyries steal four motorcycles and ride out into the city (accompanied by Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries). Jason is back in town to the delight of Phoebe, but each time he kisses her, her new empathic power kicks in and the emotion overwhelms her. The Valkyries catch up to the warriors in a car shop and try to take them back to Valhalla. The warriors think it's a trap and charge. Paige is walking a dog when it starts to bark and then every dog in the neighborhood starts barking. The dog she's walking starts to talk to her. The dog explains that a witch cursed him. Paige reverses the spell and the dog turns into a man, Oscar. The ex-dog tells Paige that there's a lot of magic around and that's why the other dogs are barking. Paige meets Phoebe at her office and says she knows where Piper is. Paige and Phoebe orb to the car shop to find the Valkyries and warriors still fighting. Paige tries to reverse the memory spell she used in Part 1, but Piper gestures and throws her back. Phoebe tries to reason with Piper, but Piper kicks her in the head. Darryl arrives, pistol drawn, and orders everyone to drop their weapons. One throws a knife and Piper freezes it. The fight finally stopped, the Valkyries open a portal. The warriors finally believe them and go with them. The Valkyries leave, but Piper goes with them. Leo thinks Phoebe's new power might be key to reaching Piper. Phoebe thinks she can channel Piper's powers and use them against her. Paige and Phoebe confront Piper in Valhalla. Paige says a spell to open up Piper's feelings and Piper finally decides to go home. Leo and Piper reconcile. Leo says the Elders want him to stay at the manor to find out who sent him to Valhalla. Piper says she needs some space. Leo, disappointed but understanding, orbs away. Power Usage * The Charmed Ones, Leo, and Darryl exit out of a vortex. * The Valhalla Warriors exit out of a vortex. * Leo / Orbs / Paige & Phoebe / Alley * Paige / Orbs / Leo & Phoebe / Manor * Chris / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Leo is able to grab Chris in mid-orb and throw him down. * Mist reads Piper's soul. * Phoebe / Empathy / Chris or Leo / Attic * Leo / Heal / Darryl / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Chris / Manor * Valkyries exit out of a vortex on the Street. * Freyja / Summons / Knife / Street * Kara / Telekinesis / Biker / Street * Phoebe / Empathy / Jason / Bay Mirror * Phoebe / Empathy / Jason / Bay Mirror * Phoebe / Empathy / Jason / Bay Mirror * Phoebe / Empathy / Jason / Bay Mirror * Piper / Telekinesis / Tirecap / Chop Shop * Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / Chop Shop * Piper / Telekinesis / Paige / Chop Shop * Piper / Freezes / Knife / Chop Shop * Freyja creates a vortex. * Piper / Telekinesis / Paige / Valhalla * Phoebe / Empathy / Piper / Valhalla * Piper / Telekinesis / Phoebe / Valhalla * Piper / Telekinesis / Phoebe / Valhalla * Phoebe / Empathy (Telekinesis) / Piper / Valhalla * Phoebe / Empathy (Telekinesis) / Piper / Valhalla * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Piper's Room Spells # Paige creates and casts the Animal Reversal spell on Oscar. # Paige creates and casts the Memory Reversal spell on Piper. (It doesn't work) # Paige creates and casts the Empathy Spell. Animal Reversal Spell :I call upon the Halliwells, :I call our powers to undo this spell, :Make right again, that we must, :Reverse the curse that made this mutt. ::~Created and Cast by Paige Memory Reversal Spell :Spell was cast '' :''Now make it pass. '' :''Remove it now '' :''Don't ask me how! ::~Created and Cast by Paige Empathy Spell :Open Piper's heart to reveal '' :''That part which only Phoebe feels. '' :''Send it back from whence it came, '' :''But don't protect her from the pain. ::~Created and Cast by Paige Innocents # Oscar Saved # Paige sets Oscar free. Lost # The Valhalla warriors kill six humans. # The Valhalla warriors kill five other humans. Notes *Five weeks has passed since the events in Oh My Goddess Part 2. *Phoebe received her third power, empathy in the first half of this episode. Phoebe fears what happened to Prue in Primrose Empath might happen to her, though Leo reassures her that it won't happen to her as she was supposed to receive this power, whereas Prue was not. *When the Valkyries and Piper ride off on the motorcycles, the accompanying music is Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries *''"Xena, the Warrior Princess"'' is mentioned again. When Piper and the other Valkyries come into the real world one of the motorcycles riders say ''"What, is there a Xena convention in town or something?". ''Another reference to Xena was made by Paige in the end of Oh My Goddess Part 2. *Rose McGowan wears the same clothes she wore for the promotional pictures of the season. thumb|300px|right|Valhalley of the Dolls WB Trailer Glitches *Before the opening credits, Phoebe, Paige and Leo orb with Leo's orbs (and sound). But after the opening, when they arrive in the manor, they orb with Paige's orbs (and sound). External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 602 Category:Season Premières Category:Season 6